Many showerheads emit pulsating streams of water in a so-called “massage” mode. Typical massage modes are achieved by rotating a shutter in a circular manner that blocks or covers nozzle apertures as it spins. Due to the circular rotation path, nozzles are opened in a sequential manner and many times a first nozzle aperture will be partially closed as the shutter rotates to close a second nozzle aperture (which will be partially open until the rotation moves the shutter further). This distributes the water across multiple nozzle outlets, reducing the force experienced by the user in the massage mode. Additionally, many massage mode nozzle outlets are arranged in a center of the showerhead and are clustered tightly together. This means that the water exiting the nozzles impacts a small surface area on the user. As such, there is need for an improved massage mode for a showerhead that increases the force experienced by a user, expands the impact area on a user's body, or both.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.